Various entities are subject to different types of security threats. Some security threats relate to networking and computer security for client devices used by members of an entity, such as a business, organization or other enterprise. Malware is an example of such a security threat. Malware can pose a threat to an individual user and that user's devices, as well as possibly threatening an entity associated with the user. Users or members of an entity can become victims of malware-based attacks through a plethora of different infection vectors including through malicious or potentially malicious network sessions.